Fairies
Fairies are a magical race of tiny humanoid people who have the amazing capability to perform magic. Their rulers are King Oberon and Queen Titania who have been ruling over Fairyland for at least a thousand years. Fairies live and work in the magical land of Fairyland where they go about their everyday duties such as controlling the rainbow or the weather but also go into the Human World to work as well. There are more than 200 fairies, with additional unnamed fairies who appear in the background. Appearance Fairies, like humans, wear clothes but unlike the stereotypes, they are not made out of leaves or petals, but they are modern clothes (that are made out of fabric). No two fairies (minus the Twins fairies) wear the exact same things. Fairies, unlike the stereotypes, look like humans. Their hair is the same style as a human would have it and they have the same form as humans, except for their wings. One thing that remains with every incarnation of a fairy is her wings. It can be assumed that every fairy is born with her wings but, like walking, she has no experience using them so she has to be taught how to use them by Lucy the Diamond Fairy. Also if the source of all the fairies flying magic (which is the Diamond) was to be stolen her wings would slowly fade until they disappear and she would be unable to fly. Fairies use wands to channel their magical powers which are given to them during The Fairyland Wand Ceremony in which they are assigned their duties. Powers and Abilities The standard powers of a fairy may include, but might not be limited to or assured to be: *Resizing Magic - The ability to make something smaller or bigger. *Transfiguration Magic - The ability to change clothes and appearance, as well as the abilities of cloning someone and changing voices. This has most commonly been shown to be used to disguise people as goblins. *Disappearing Magic - The ability to make something disappear. *Flying Magic - The ability to fly via use of wings. When this magic fades, so do the wings of other fairies. *Appearing Magic - The ability to magically manifest objects out of thin air. For example, a picnic for goblins or something to help retrieve an object. *Summoning Magic - The ability to summon a fairy to their location. Demonstrated by Clara the Chocolate Fairy, who summoned Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy by writing her name with her wand. *Transporting Magic - The ability to move objects and living things between the world in which Fairyland exists and the human world. In addition to this, each fairy often has their own specific power or ability that they may use to get their job done. This may be tied to an object or simply be inherent to them, depending on the nature of their job. Additionally, it is not uncommon for fairies within the same group or those with similar tasks to have similar abilities. Lifestyle See main article Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Trivia